


Art

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fic Exchange, Fluff, M/M, chinen is cupid, keito is an artist, made for JUMPing Carnival Fic Exchange, married YamaChine, whiny inoo, yamada is an event organizer, yuto is an art enthusiast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You really love art, huh?" Yuto nodded. "Yeah." He scanned through the walls, from the right side to the left. Yuto's eyes can turn 360 degrees and he's sure about it. "I really do.."





	Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yomimashou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/gifts).



Yuto likes art.

Growing up as a Nakajima, it is already written in his destiny and fate that he will like it, and even though he's not a Nakajima, Yuto knows that he will still like it, hence, he will  _love_  it. Yuto grew up in a world where art is greatly appreciated and loved. His parents, who are artistic individuals themselves, thought him so. Yuto grew up knowing that art and his life are connected. He took an art course in his university days, he graduated with flying colors and now, Yuto runs a digital art shop with his bestfriend, Inoo, who is an architect.

He is happy, with art and his life. He is contented, though Yuto, himself, knows that there's something missing in him.  _A partner for life_. Yuto, due to his great devotion to art since forever, never dated nor had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Despite his handsome looks and great personality, Yuto never experienced falling inlove nor being loved. It was one of his defects as a human, he's smart and artistic and gorgeous, but he's oblivious when it comes to love.

Yuto got a ticket to the newest art museum in town, given by one of his customers last week. He was more than happy to accept it, so he did. With that huge dorky smile plastered on his face, he grabbed it from the palm of his customer and thanked him. Yuto made sure to clear all his appointments and close the shop on the day of the event so that no one will ruin that day for him. Yuto likes art, he really does, so when he got a ticket on one of the best art museums in Japan, he made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

When the day of the event had come, Yuto woke up early, almost falling off from his bed as he moved so quickly. He made sure not to wake Inoo up because if he did, then that would be a bigger problem. Yuto decided to wear the most casual outfit he could find, a dark ripped jeans, white polo shirt, dark green jacket and a pair of black Vans. Yuto grabbed his car keys and dashed out of their shared apartment, leaving a note that says: "Yuto- art museum, 7:00PM".

Yuto sang a silent song as he drove to the art museum. He is excited. The last last time he went on a museum is when he was in his fourth year in school, which is like three to four years ago. Yuto stopped from singing when e heard his phone rang; the caller was Inoo, "Hello?"

"Yuto, you do know that you didn't leave the shop keys behind, right?" was Inoo's first reply.

Yuto said, "Yeah, I know. Why?"

Inoo's voice grew firmer and Yuto can sense the irritation in his voice. "You do know that I have no parties to attend tonight, right?" Yuto hummed in reply.

"Yuto, I am all alone in our apartment tonight. I will be bored to death so get you ass back here and give me the damn shop keys because I swear to the cats, I will die of boredom if you don't."

"Kei, you'll be okay. Why not call Dai-chan? Hika?" Yuto stated while trying to hide the amusement in his voice. He does know that Inoo should not be left alone, because hell, if that cat guy is left inside a small room with nothing but the appliances and his phone, he'll surely do everything against your will. The last time Yuto left him behind, Inoo burned the bathroom.

Inoo groaned in frustration, "Whatever. I will not be held responsible if your drumset's parts go missing." And with that, Inoo ended the call.

Yuto laughed, not caring about his apartment or his drumset at all. He's too happy and cheerful to be that bent easily. It was his day, and he will not let anyone ruin it for him.

-

The moment Yuto stepped inside the museum, he felt a rush of nostalgic emotions slap him side-by-side. Yuto was left at awe as he came to see the paintings and sculptures inside the museum. "Woah, Yutti!" He turned around and saw his childhood friend, Chinen, who is running towards him.

Yuto smiled and waved and laughed when Chinen literally knocked into him. He hugged back and patted his head. "What're you doing here, Chii?" He asked.

Chinen grinned and showed Yuto his ID. It says  _"Yamada Yuri - Event Organizer"_  and that made Yuto let out a gasp. "My husband is the event organizer in the exhibit at the center dome, wanna come?"

Yuto looked at Chinen with big eyes and wide mouth, "You're married?! Why didn't I receive any invitations?!" He beamed.

Chinen laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. Ryosuke and I wanted to keep it discreet so we went to US and got married there. It's only our families who attended so.." He chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Yutti?"

Yuto sighed and just let it off. "It's fine. I'm just shocked that you didn't tell me about that." He said and patted Chinen's back, "In exchange, why not tour me in your exhibit? Who's exhibiting anyways? Your husband?"

Chinen nodded and led Yuto to the center dome. "Nope, Ryo suck at drawings and sketches, art in particular. The one who's organizing this event is Ryosuke, though. I think Ryo and him are childhood friends before the artist flew to UK or something like that. I haven't seen him yet since Ryosuke wanted me to tell the utility staffs about opening the air conditioners in the area."

When they arrived at the center dome, Yuto is close to tears already. The artworks are so good and these might one of the best exhibits Yuto ever saw in his whole life. Chinen saw how Yuto's eyes sparkled and that made him laugh a bit. "You really love art, huh?"

Yuto nodded. "Yeah." He scanned through the walls, from the right side to the left. Yuto's eyes can turn 360 degrees and he's sure about it. " _I really do_.."

Whilst Yuto is busy looking around, a loud voice said, "Yuri!" and that made Chinen turn around, only to see his husband rushing towards him. " _Where_ have you been? I  _can't_ contact you! I only instructed you to go to the utility room,  _right_? When I went there, you're  _nowhere_ to be found! I swear, Yuri,  _don't_  do that again!" Yamada's rumbling made Chinen laugh.

"I'm fine, Ryo! Chill, okay?" He ended with a chuckle.He placed his hands on the other's shoulder and pecked his lips lightly. "Oh, by the way, this is Yutti, my childhood friend. I toured him around."

Yamada eyed Yuto, and Yuto did too. Yamada has an extremely cute and short height(Chinen is shorter,  _though_ ), but his built and face say otherwise. He's extremely gorgeous and the way he wears his black leather jacket and ripped jeans made him look really badass. He had a black disheveled hair and a diamond earring on his left ear. Yuto would be lying if he says that he didn't find him dangerously attractive. "I'm Yamada Ryosuke, Yuri's husband."

"Nakajima Yuto." He replied. Yamada nodded and said something to Chinen that Yuto can't hear, but nevertheless, it made the shorter boy laugh.

"Do you want to join, Nakajima-san? The initial tour will start in a minute or so." Yamada asked then he mumbled something like, "Even though the artist is late, tsk. That bilingual bastard.." Yuto saw him check on his watch and his eyes flew to the ring in his ring finger and the watch in his wrist. Chinen and him both have the same watches. Yuto thought, " _What a cute couple_.."

Chinen butted in, "The initial event is where the artist himself will explain the story behind the artwork. After that, there will also be an auction for the paintings that would end at around 8."

Yuto nodded. "Sure, I'll join." He said. "Who's the artist anyways?"

Yamada was about to talk when a voice said, "I'm sorry I was late, Yama-chan! I forgot where I placed my car keys then I realized you borrowed them so I stopped looking for it after an hour of searching then I borrowed one of Kota's cars and that took half an hour of convincing him. I'm  _honestly_ ,  _deeply_ ,  _super_ sorry!"

Yuto's eyes darted on the guy behind him. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt, black pants and white Adidas. His hair falls until his shoulders and there's a mole under his eye. Despite how soft and calm he talked earlier, his face and body tells Yuto the opposite way. He has a tan skin, his eyes were somewhat small and his lips are in a light pink shade. He's gorgeous, and if Yuto had to pick between this guy and Yamada, it would be this stranger. He's close to perfection and the only thing Yuto can think about is  his beauty and gentle persona.

"Tsk, whatever you say, Okamoto!" Yamada said with his eyes glaring to him.

Chinen butted in again and said, "Oh come on, Ryosuke. It's initially your fault here. You didn't remind Keito that you'll borrow his car! I wonder if you  _even_ asked for his permission.." and with that, Yamada blushed and excused himself when he saw some people going inside the center dome already.

"Whatever!"

Okamoto murmured a silent, " _Thanks_." to Chinen, in which the younger replied with a flirty wink making the older blush, before his pair of brown eyes flew to Yuto and his whole body tensed. In his narrowed eyes, Yuto was perfect and he never met someone  _this_ perfect. The first thing he thought of is to draw him or paint him-  _anything_ , because his beauty is something everyone should know. Something to be proclaimed and talked about.

Chinen beamed and sling an arm on Yuto's shoulder, even though he's too short for it and he had to tiptoe, "This is Yuto, my friend. Yuto, this is Keito. He likes art and he really is  _enjoying_  your exhibit."

Keito blushed when Chinen emphasized how much Yuto loved Keito's exhibit and bowed. "I'm Okamoto Keito. I-" He gulped. "Thank you for coming." 

Then there's a complete utter silence, and that made Keito think if he did something bad or offending to Yuto. He straightened his back and noticed that Yuto is still staring at him. "Yuto-kun?" Yamada appeared beside Keito and was about to tell them that the tour will start but what the taller boy said made him stop.

"God, you're such an  _art._." was Yuto's only reply that left Yamada shocked, Chinen laughing while clapping and Keito blushing throughout the day. At the end of the exhibit, Yuto asked for Keito's number and at the back of the young lad's mind, he's already thinking about asking Keito on a movie date or a cafe date.

Yuto likes art, he  _really_ does, and even if that the art he likes is a living human, he'll continue to tell the whole world about how beautiful and gorgeous and perfect that masterpiece is, even if the masterpiece is a shy man trapped inside a well-built body.

He loves art, afterall.


End file.
